MU: Cabin in the Woods
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: 'Inside the Field' and 'AVPA' midquel number three. Mike, Randy, Sulley, and Oozma Kappa go up to a Cabin in the Woods for Spring Break. Art messes around with something he shouldn't and revives an ancient army of the dead. How will they survive when the cabin is surrounded, and one of them becomes a zombie after being bitten? Rated T.
1. The Cabin in the Woods

** A/N: This is indeed a horror story and just in time for Halloween too. So the OK frat goes to a cabin in the woods for spring break, but when Art discovers a small cube shaped music box, he winds it up and unleashes a zombie horde to attack the cabin and the frat as well. It's sort of like a bunch of horror movies combined such as 'Evil Dead' 'Hellraiser' 'Cabin in the Woods (2012 movie by Joss Whedon)' and lots lots more. So, enjoy!**

Sulley and Mike carried the last bag into the RV that the Oozma Kappa frat was taking to their spring break destination. As of March 30th all the way to April 4th, there would be no school in session for one week. Angel decided to spend her spring break with her family and son Michael, while Sulley, Mike, Randy, and their fraternity brothers were off to a remote cabin in the woods for a vacation.

"That's the last of it!" shouted Sulley as he got into the drivers seat. It had been over three months since Sulley, Mike, Randy, and Angel have encountered the Autobots and Decepticons and helping the Autobots win against the Decepticons. Anyways, Sulley turned the ignition on and started driving.

"Cabin in the woods, here we come!" Mike cheered. Randy and the OK brothers Squishy, Art, Don, Terry, and Terri cheered as well as they were in the back.

A long while later after a few gas stops, including stopping at a few KFCs for food, and to use the bathroom, they were finally at the cabin in the center of Fanghorn forest in the mountains two hundred miles outside Monstropolis. The cabin was only one story tall and on the porch were a stack of firewood underneath the window on the right of the door.

"Wow, who would have ever though you owned such a nice place, Squishy" Randy commented as he got out of the RV to stretch and carry is bag inside the cabin.

"Yeah, my mom won it in a poker game years ago" Squishy replied as he carried his suitcase into the cabin.

"I didn't know your mom gambled" said Mike as he helped carry his bag and Art's duffel bag into the cabin.

"She doesn't. But if you slip some vodka into her diet coke, she gets lucky in any game she can at Las Vegas" said Squishy as he took the cabin's keys out of his sweater pocket. All were wide-eyed at what Squishy had told them. As soon as the door was unlocked, they all went inside to see pine needles on the floor, and dust was covering every single piece of furniture. Terry turned the light on and saw that there were also spider-webs on the ceiling as well.

"Now this is awesome!" Sulley cheered as he got a nice long look at the inside look of the cabin, despite the fact there was pine needles, dust, and spider-webs surrounding it, he thought it was comfortable and awesome looking. Squishy dropped his bag and looked all around him.

"We should probably clean up as soon as we find our respective rooms. Mom would have hated seeing the cabin like this" They all then saw a rat come out of hiding from underneath the sofa near the door that lead to the kitchen and ran past Sulley and Don's feet and out the door into the woods.

"It would be nice to see this place a bit clean" Don said. Sulley nodded with wide eyes.

"Fully agreed" Sulley said. Squishy walked over to a closet and revealed a ton of cleaning materials. The brothers all walked over and took a cleaning tool and began cleaning up the whole cabin.

Mike dusted the webs and the furniture. Randy swept up the pine needles outside the front door. Terry and Terri, along with Sulley mopped and polished the floor free of the dust underneath the pine needles. And Don, Squishy, and Art replaced all the old, flickering light-bulbs in all the rooms of the cabin with new ones.

Soon, after a while, the cabin was squeaky clean and looking like new.

"Good work you guys. Now we can have some real fun" Squishy congratulated.

"Like what?" asked Terri.

"How about we go swimming in the lake?" asked Sulley.

"Sounds good to me!" Art cheered. They all cheered in agreement and went into the rooms they picked out themselves. Mike and Sulley shared a room, Randy and Art shared a room, Terry, Terri, and Squishy shared a room, while Don got the master bedroom to himself. They soon came out with the proper swimwear. Sulley was wearing light red swimming trunks, Mike's trunks were blue, Randy was wearing a pair of purple trunks with four leg holes, Terry and Terri shared a speedo with multiple leg holes, Art didn't really wear anything, Don wore some orange trunk, and Squishy decided to swim in his briefs.

"Let's go!" shouted Squishy. They all then ran outside to the dock where the lake was, a three minute walk away from the cabin to the lake itself. Everyone jumped into the lake and Sulley and Mike were the only ones on the dock. Sulley ran and jumped off the dock.

"Cannonball!" Shouted Sulley. Everyone was splashed by the wave of water Sulley's diving caused. Even Mike got splashed with the water.

"Watch where you aim the water, big boy" Mike joked before jumping into the lake for himself. The seven of them then began to splash fight each other, dive under the lake and look for anything that might be hidden there and lots more other stuff. After two and a half hours of water play, they decided to head back to the cabin and dry off.

"Well, that was fun" Terry said as he dried himself and his brother off with the towel they shared.

"It was, wasn't it?" Sulley asked as he took his swimming trunks off and threw them into his room. Later after that, they took their swim clothes off and were just sitting by the fire in the fireplace that Randy made.

"I gotta admit, Randy, you made a pretty warm and toasty fire" Mike complimented, his green skin covered in goosebumps from swimming in the cold lake.

"Thanks, I've been camping with my older brother numerous times and he taught me a few things while there" Randy said as he sat on the sofa, sipping on hot chocolate. Terry noticed something under the rug by the coffee table, it looked like dark red paint on the polished wood.

"Hey, Squishy, I think we missed a spot while we were cleaning" Terry said. The two of them lifted the carpet off the floor and revealed a square shaped door with the dried red liquid surrounding it.

"Woah, I didn't see that at all" Don said.

"Mom never mentioned this cabin having a cellar" Squishy said.

"Holy crap, is that blood?" Mike asked worriedly. Sulley walked over to the door on the floor and tugged on the rope loop on it that was supposed to be a handle an opened up the door to reveal a darkened room with a short set of stairs that lead straight down to it.

"How long have you had this cabin?" asked Randy as he got up off the couch and put his cocoa on the table.

"About two years, we've only visited here once every summer, she didn't say anything about the cabin having one of these" Squishy responded. Sulley then started climbing down the stairs ladder style.

"What are you doing?" asked Mike with his hands on his hips.

"Going down" said Sulley.

"Are you insane? We don't know what's down there" Squishy said.

"All the more reason to check it out" said Sulley as he now was out of sight and began climbing down the stairs. Mike sighed and then groaned.

"Come on, we'd better go down there and make sure he doesn't hurt himself" Mike said as he slowly climbed down the steps ladder style like Sulley and the others following.

**A/N: They just arrived at the cabin, they cleaned it up, started having fun, and then they see a cellar door surrounded by dried blood underneath the carpet, and now they're going down there to see what's down there for themselves. How was it? Good enough to be a horror story, I'm assuming? What's really down in the cellar and a lot more will come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Music Box in the Basement

** A/N: Where we last left off, Oozma Kappa, Randy, Sulley, and Mike just arrived at a cabin in the woods, owned by Squishy's mother for spring break. They cleaned the whole thing up, made it look nice again, but then they discover a door surrounded by dried blood on the wooden floor underneath the rug and now they're going down to the basement to see what it beholds. Lots more to come in this update, enjoy!**

Once everyone was down the ladder-like stairs and into the cellar, they looked around to see it was pitch black, totally dark.

"How are we supposed to see if there aren't any lights?" Terry asked. Sulley noticed a light switch on the wall, being revealed by the light the open cellar door was giving.

"Found it" Sulley said. He flipped the switch and the room was lit. There were shelves with jars on them, in the jaws were either skulls in water, live bugs, ashes of bodies that were cremated with the names of the people who were cremated written on the jar. Not only that, there were porcelain dolls with the eyes poked out, and dried black ink trails were shown coming out of the eyes and onto their cheeks. The frat brothers were deeply disturbed and their faces showed it as well.

"What is all this stuff?" Mike asked. No one answered and looked all around the dusty basement and took a good long look all around them.

"I've got a bad feeling about all this" said Randy as he looked at the eyeless dolls on the second shelf.

"Why's that?" asked Don.

"Isn't it obvious. There's lots of scary stuff in this basement" Randy said. Squishy took a jar off one of the shelves and it had different colored eyeballs in it. He stared into the glass and then, without warning, the eyes looked at Squishy's direction.

"Ahh!" Squishy screamed. As he screamed, he dropped the jar, causing it to break, and eyeballs to roll all across the floor of the cellar. Everyone looked as Squishy with an annoyed look.

"Hehehe" Squishy nervously giggled in embarrassment.

"New rule, no one touches anything, or takes anything back upstairs with them. What happens in this basement, stays in this basement, agreed?" asked Mike.

"Agreed" they all said back. And so forth, they continued to look around the basement and peer into the creepy items it carried on the shelves and other stuff. Sulley walked over to a small, wooden desk and saw a stack of newspapers. He took one off the top and started reading it. The headline really caught his attention.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" Sulley called. Everyone except for Art came over to see what Sulley had in his hands.

"The Fanghorn Daily?" Mike read the title aloud.

"This was from years ago" Terri said as he noticed the date the paper was printed, July 17th, 2001 it said.

"Three high school students murdered by unknown suspect during summer break" Don read that part aloud. Randy looked at the photo that was on the paper to see the cabin they were staying at with police tape, ambulances, body bags, and police all over the place.

"That's our cabin, isn't it?" asked Randy. Squishy looked at the photo and nodded.

"Yep, this is our cabin alright" Squishy confirmed.

Meanwhile, Art was still looking at the shelves and he saw something that caught his eye. A little cube wrapped in old rags, tied up with old light brown string.

"What are you?" Art asked the cube as if it were a living object. The short, furry, purple monster looked behind him to see his friends still looking at the old newspaper and then looked back at the cube.

"What the guys don't know won't hurt 'em" said Art as he swiped the cube off the shelf and hid it behind his back. Mike then took the newspaper away from Sulley and placed it back on the desk.

"Alright guys, we'd better get back upstairs, I don't really feel comfortable down here. Tomorrow we're gonna file a complain to the Sheriff in regards of what we just saw down here" Mike said. He then began walking up the stairs with the others following him, Art was behind them and came out last with the cube still behind his back. Once everyone was upstairs, Sulley shut the door to the cellar.

"Okay, who's up for dinner?" asked Don. Everyone except Art cheered 'Yeah'. Art stammered and was sweating.

"Art, aren't you hungry?" Sulley asked his frat brother.

"Not right now, hehe, I'll just be in my room for a little bit" Art said walking backwards so no one could see what he sneaked out of the basement. He then went into his room and slammed the door.

"What's his deal?" Mike asked. Don shook his head.

"No idea. Now let's eat!" said Don as he lead his brothers (excluding Art) into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in his room. Art sat on his bed and looked at the cube.

"Let's open you up and see what's inside" said Art as he gently tugged at the string and it all came off. Art then unwrapped the rags and revealed a small box in the shape of a cube with peculiar and unfamiliar markings on them with a tiny little stub at the top of the box itself.

"Never seen anything like this before" Art whispered. Ht put the box on the bed blankets and looked all around it. He then looked at the top to see the stub was in a small golden circle that looked like a sundial from the times of ancient Greece, on top of it.

"And what does this do?" Art asked himself again. He took two of his stubby fingers and used them to grip the stub. He then began turning it around and around until it got stuck, and as he turned it, it made some sort of winding noise like an old fashioned wind-up alarm clock.

"What the-" Art was about to say, but the four sides of the box lifted up and revealed the inside of it. The box contained a little carousel with black horses on it and little monster children riding them. The carousel, and the four sides of the box began to turn clockwise and began singing a childhood melody called 'Pop goes the weasel'.

"Oh, it's a music box, how cute" Art cooed. He stared at the box for a minute until he noticed something happen at the top of it. The little golden circle opened up little triangle shaped vents and they were unleashing red and pink lights that resembled northern lights. The lights danced all around the room and then the lights left the cabin through the open window.

"Pretty" Art said as he we wide eyed at the beauty of the lights themselves. A knock could then be heard at the door. Mike came in without Art telling him he could come in.

"Art, what's going on in here? How come I can hear lullabies?" asked Mike. The cyclops then looked behind Art to see the box. The carousel and the sides stopped slowly spinning and then the sides lowered down, causing the carousel to be hidden back in the box.

"What is that?" asked Mike with a glare of suspicion.

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Art began, but Mike cut him off.

"You got that out of the cellar, didn't you?" asked Mike, now with an angry tone and hands on his hips.

"Yes" Art openly admitted, realizing there was no point in lying.

"You shouldn't have touched anything from that basement" Mike said, clearly disappointed with his friend.

Meanwhile, the lights that came out of the box danced across the night sky and then they went into the ground outside the cabin itself. Moans and groans could be heard from underneath the dirt and earthly substances outside.

**A/N: Leave it to Art to find a demonic music box and awaken an ancient army of zombies. And I decided to add the newspaper because it reminds me of a few movies where the house was built over a cemetery, or lots of people died in there, or it belonged to a coven of witches or something like that. Anyways, Art did something he shouldn't have done, take the box out of the basement and wind it up. I wanted the basement part to be very 'Texas Chainsaw 3D' meets 'Silence of the Lambs'. Lots more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Awakening of the Dead

** A/N: Art has unleashed some sort of red and pink northern lights out of the music box and now something bad is gonna happen for sure. Now in this chapter, they will see what Art had unleashed. The Oozma Kappa brothers are gonna get it now. More to come in this update. Enjoy!**

Mike came out of Art's room with the box in one hand, and dragging Art into the kitchen by his wrist in his other hand.

"Alright everyone, stop eating. We're setting an intervention right now" Mike said as he put the box on the counter, and everyone stopped eating their slices of oven baked pizza.

"Mike, I don't know what the big deal is, it's just a music box" Art complained. Sulley, Randy, and the other OK brothers looked at Mike like he's crazy.

"A music box? That's what all this fuss is about?" Terry asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

"A music box he bot from the basement" Mike pointed out. Their looks didn't change.

"Mike, I think you're taking this a little too far. This looks like the only thing from the basement that looks harmless" Randy piped in and looked at the box. He picked up and started winding it up from the top, but no winding up noises could be heard. Randy then set the box on the counter again, but nothing happened.

"What the heck? Why isn't it working?" Randy asked as he picked the box up again, pressed his ear against it and then began shaking it.

"Here, let me try" Sulley said, extending his hand out. Randy gave the box to Sulley and he looked at it for a bit. The blue behemoth then began winding up the box, but nothing happened.

"Nothing" Sulley said. Sulley then began tapping one of the sides of the box onto the counter top to see if it would work after that. Art went wide eyed.

"Don't break it" Art said worriedly.

"I'm not gonna break it, geez, cool yourself down" Sulley said after rolling his eyes. Sulley winded up the box again, but still nothing.

"What are we doing wrong?" Randy asked. Terri and Terry took the box out of Sulley's hands and began observing it.

"Maybe it's broken" Terry said as he looked at the markings on the sides of the box.

"I don't think so, it worked the first time I wound it up. It made wind up noises, and a little tune of 'Pop goes the Weasel'. The sides opened up and showed a little carousel with black horses and little monsters riding on them" Art explained.

"Can we get back to the main subject that Art did something that he wasn't supposed to? Like taking that box out of the basement when he was specifically instructed not to!?" asked Mike with an angry tone.

Meanwhile, outside the cabin, the ground began moving and making cracks in the dirt ground. Out of one pattern of those cracks came a slender green hand with one of it's five fingers being skinless and showing the bones. The rest of the body came up to show a dead monster that looked like Terry and Terri, only their skin was green, and they were moaning and groaning. More and more zombie monsters came out of the patters of cracks in the ground. They all noticed the lights in the cabin were on and began walking towards it.

Back inside the cabin, Sulley got out of his seat and spoke.

"Mike, you're taking this the wrong way, it was just an old broken music box. Nothing bad comes from a little wooden box that makes music, doesn't it?" asked Sulley with his arms up and shrugging.

"Sulley, you saw everything that was down there, it was really gruesome and disturbing. I didn't want anything leaving that basement for a reason" Mike said, turning away from Art and towards Sulley. Creaking noises could be heard and they turned to where they were coming from, the front porch.

"Hello?" Don called out.

"Is anyone there?" Randy called out after Don. Squishy then walked over towards the window and pulled the curtains off to the side. He didn't see anything.

"It was just the wind you guys, nothing out of the ordinary" Squishy said. He then looked to the window again after hearing a banging noise and breaking sound. The glass was broken and there was a zombie monster with one eye missing and he had metal shards for teeth.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed as soon as they saw the dead monster.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you" the monster said in a voice that sounded like two voices were talking at once. It then began laughing demonically and scaring everyone else in the cabin. A bang could be heard and they turned to the two windows on the other side of the cabin to see two more zombie monsters.

"What are those things?" asked Terri in total fear.

"There's no point in hiding, we will take you" said one zombie. Mike then looked at the bookshelf sitting by the TV set.

"Sulley, jam the door with that bookshelf" Mike instructed. Sulley didn't hesitate and picked up the heavy shelf. Books fell down from the shelves as he picked it up and carried it towards the front door, even one black sketchbook that opened up and it had peculiar drawings and writings in it.

"Don, grab that book" Mike said right after recognizing the book and being suspicious when he saw a picture of the box drawn in one of it's pages. Don ran over and grabbed it and handed it to Mike.

"It's the same box Art found" Mike whispered to himself as he looked at the page that had the drawings of the outside and inside of the box. The front door was about to be forced open, and Sulley was halfway there. One monster's head stuck out of the door and tried to get in.

"Oh no ya don't" Sulley said as he took the backside of the shelf and pressed it hard against the door. The head of the one zombie monster screamed and hissed in pain as Sulley squeezed the door tightly on it's neck.

"Who's laughing now, huh?" asked Sulley. The zombie's head then looked at Sulley's hand that was close to it's head and was gripping onto the shelf and opened it's mouth and chomped down on Sulley's left hand.

"OW!" shouted Sulley. He then punched slammed the shelf on the door so hard that the head was separated from the body and the door was sealed shut completely.

"Get it off me!" Sulley shouted as he used his other hand to grab onto the head, throw it on the ground and stomp on it to a pulp with his foot. Randy ran over to Sulley as he noticed the bite.

"Are you alright?"asked Randy with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, at least I hope I am" Sulley said as he looked at the bleeding teeth marks on his hand.

"Mike, where's the first aid kit?" asked the purple reptilian.

"In my bag, top pocket" Mike said as he looked up from the sketchbook and noticed Sulley's bleeding bite mark on his hand. Randy ran over to Mike and Sulley's room and came out with the first aid kit with a record of three seconds. He opened it up and took out some disinfecting wipes and gauze. Randy placed one wipe on Sulley's badly bleeding hand.

"OW! That hurts!" Sulley shouted and pulled his hand away from Randy.

"I'm sorry, but I promise that it won't last very long, now let me see it some more" said Randy gently. Sulley handed his friend back his hand and wiped the blood clean off, then he wrapped the gauze around Sulley's hand and then it was done.

"Better?" asked Randy.

"Better" replied Sulley with a smile. He then proceeded to bar up the windows.

**A/N: The army of the dead has awoken because of what Art found in the basement. And Sulley got bitten by one of the undead monsters, what's gonna happen now? You'll find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. One of us becomes one of them

** A/N: So, the army of the dead awoke, Sulley got bitten by one of them, and Mike found a sketchbook that had a drawing of the same box Art found in the cellar. Lots more scary stuff is gonna happen in this chapter, and I am in a horror mood today because I saw the remake of 'Carrie' this weekend and I gotta admit that it was really frickin' awesome and I thought Chloe Moretz and Julianne Moore really took the cake in this movie. Anyways, 'Carrie' was awesome and I know you'll love this chapter. Enjoy!**

A few more minutes later, it was now about 11:23 PM and the zombies were still trying to enter the cabin, and all the furniture was used to bar up the windows.

"That ought to keep them busy for a while" said Mike as he turned his attention away from the book and onto the windows and front door.

"What does the book say about the box?" asked Terry. Mike flipped through the pages and found some news articles in there.

"Teenager locked up for claiming music box unleashed army of undead and killed his friends" Mike read aloud. They all gathered to see the article pasted into the page of the book.

"So, this has happened before?" asked Don.

"It appears so, numerous times to be exact" Mike said as he flipped through the pages to see more drawings, news articles about the cabin being a crime scene, and lots of other stuff.

"Looking through this book feels like I'm in that one movie 'Misery'" said Terri. Art then spoke up.

"So this means that... I released something from that box?" Art asked. They all nodded.

"Something... Evil?" asked Art. Again, they nodded. They all then continued looking at the book.

"Does it say anything on how to stop this?" asked Sulley. Mike turned to the page where it showed the inside and outside of the box and some ancient form of language below those drawings.

"If I could read this language, I could figure it out" Mike said. Art then took the book out of Mike's hands.

"I used to be a Philosophy major, so I think I can read this" Art said. Art looked at the words and hummed and mumbled 'Mmhm' and 'uh huh' over and over. Sulley began to notice his hand began feeling numb.

"What the heck?" Sulley asked himself and took the bandages off. The bite wound began getting swollen and his hand was twitching, as well as black veins were appearing on his forearm.

"It says that this box was made to keep the souls of the damned inside it so they couldn't cause anyone any harm at all" Art said.

"And so judging by those news clips, someone was stupid enough to wind up the box and let those souls out" Squishy said. Art nodded again and continued to read.

"And now I just unleashed every single soul damned to Hell and now they're zombies in this world?" Art asked again. Everyone in the frat nodded. Randy looked at Sulley as he was gripping his bitten hand.

"Sulley, are you okay?" Randy asked. Sulley turned around and his his infected hand behind his back and blushed.

"What? Oh yeah, um, just nervous that we're being attacked by a zombie army from Hell, that's all" said Sulley before nervously giggled.

"Okay..." Randy said with a weird look. Sulley then began gripping his hand again and began thrashing around the cabin kitchen and making bowls, silverware, plates, even a jigsaw and electric knife out of a drawer.

"Um, Sulley, are you sure you're fine?" asked Mike as he looked away from the book and fell to the floor as his infection spread.

"I am, don't worry about me" said Sulley. He then fell to the ground didn't say anything else.

"Sulley, I'm not playing games right now, please say something" said Mike. Sulley then got back up, but black veins were surrounding his eyes, where his heart was, his arms, and some pus looking foam dripped out of the side of his mouth, and his fangs looks sharper than usual.

"Sulley? Sulley? Answer me!" Mike shouted loud enough to make someone go deaf because they were in a small cabin that only had one floor and four bedrooms. He was at tip toe point and his head was looking up. He then began screaming and wind began flying around and an echoing voice began screaming around the cabin.

"You'll die! Just like the others before you! One by one we will take you!" it screamed. Sulley then stopped screaming, and he was on his feet again, and no wind blew around the room. He opened his eyes and they were now a combination of read and yellow and he gave his frat brothers a cold glare.

"Sulley?" Terri asked terrified.

"You're all going to die tonight" Sulley said in a voice that sounded like two were talking at once. Now Sulley began getting on his hands and feet and began growling.

"What's with the rabid dog routine?" Randy asked. He then began attacking his friends.

"Sulley, what's the matter with you!?" Squishy asked. He turned his head to Squishy and pounced on him.

"I can see suffering through your eyes!" said Sulley in his scary voice. Mike saw this and ran over to the cellar door.

"Terry, Terri, hit 'em!" shouted Mike. The twins then took a shovel and hit Sulley in the face like a baseball bat and Sulley rolled off Squishy and fell down into the cellar.

"Shut the door! Quickly!" Don shouted. Mike then shut the basement door and then took the coffee table, and put it over the door.

"What on Earth just happened?" asked Art.

"I have no idea" Mike said.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but yeah, Sulley is now a zombie who tried to attack his friends and brothers and tried turning them into zombies as well. Now they know that the souls of lots of bad monsters were kept in that box and their bodies were buried underground by the cabin, so the woods was like a cemetery. It's like one of those 'Houses that were build over a haunted cemetery' situations a little bit. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Tricks

** A/N: Last chapter, the bite Sulley got from one of the zombies turned him into a zombie, so Mike and the others had to resort to locking him in the basement so he wouldn't infect or hurt anyone else inside the cabin. Also, everyone learned that the souls of the damned were contained in that box, and Art let them all out into the open as zombies. Other than that, lots more will come in this chapter. Enjoy!**

The zombified Sulley tried to barge his way out of the cellar door, but the coffee table was placed over the door and Don and Squishy were sitting on top of it. Art flipped through the pages to translate some more.

"What else does it say in the book?" asked Randy.

"It shows a picture of a bitten hand, and underneath that it speaks of an infection" Art said. Mike then walked over to Art.

"What about an infection?" asked the cyclops.

"It seems Sulley must have been bitten by one of those things. This infection has spread all the way to Sulley's heart like the root of a plant, and it's making him one of those zombies that are outside our door" Art said as he showed the picture to Mike.

"And so that means that..." Mike was about to say, but Art cut him off and spoke for him.

"Whoever is bitten by them, will become them. So whatever you do... Don't. Let them. Bite you" said Art. Mike took the book and flipped through the pages again, only to come across a picture of a sun shining over a mountain, and what looked like the zombies in pain and some of them bursting into smoke.

"Art, what does this say?" Mike asked. Art swiped the book and read through it fairly quickly.

"It says that when the sun comes up, all those who have been infected will be cured of the virus and all the souls of the cursed ones will returned to the abyss once the sun comes up" Art explained. Mike looked at the clock to see it was now 1:35 in the morning.

"We don't have that kind of time right now" Randy said.

"Of course we do. As long as we can stay together and avoid the zombies and keep Sulley in that basement as long as we can, we'll make it through this night okay" Mike said. Everyone looked at one another and nodded.

"Squishy, what time does the sun come up in this region of the state?" asked Don.

"About 8:30 in the morning, sharp" said Squishy as he looked at his digital wrist watch.

"Okay, a little bit of a waiting period, but like I said, we can be patient until the sun comes up and make it through this horrible night" Terry said. Mike looked outside through a crack in the barricaded windows to see the zombies still standing and waiting for one of them to come out and attack.

"Everyone else but Randy, meet me in the master bedroom and we can look through this book some more, maybe there's a way we can hold them off until the sun comes up" said Mike as he began walking towards the master bedroom. Randy walked to Mike and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do while you look through that book?" asked the Reptilian monster to his one eyed friend.

"Guard the cellar door and make sure Sulley doesn't get out, we can't risk anybody else in here turning into a zombie" Mike said. Everyone went into the master bedroom and shut the door. Randy then went over to the cellar door to see Sulley wasn't banging on it anymore trying to break free.

"Well, at least he's not banging on it anymore" Randy sighed happily and sat down on the floor in front of the door. All of a sudden, Randy heard sobbing coming from somewhere and he looked all around the empty family room of the cabin to find out where it was coming from.

"Hello? H-h-hello? Is anybody else in here? Hello?" Randy asked as he got up. The sobbing continued and he looked down at the wood floor. Randy put his ear down to the floor to hear that the sobbing was coming down from the basement, Sulley was the one crying and sobbing. The purple reptile lifted the coffee table off the cellar door and opened it. He then looked down through the hole to see Sulley with his back turned at the very beginning of the steps and he was indeed sobbing.

"R-randy? (Sniff sniff)" asked the weeping Sulley.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you crying?" asked Randy. In confusion, at first he was a zombie, but now he was crying and sobbing in the basement? What the heck was that all about?

"What am I doing down here? My poor aching head hurts and I can't move?" Sulley asked as he was crying.

"It's okay buddy, don't cry. I'm gonna come down there to check on you, okay?" asked Randy sympathetically. Randy was halfway down the steps, but paused when Sulley began talking again.

"Randy, we're supposed to be having fun together as friends. Why did you guys lock me down here?" asked Sulley as he now placed his face in his hands and continued to cry.

"Y-you started acting really violent and began attacking us, Sulley, we didn't know what else to do so we locked you down here" Randy said as he was now on the floor and off the steps.

"Do you wanna know a secret buddy?" asked Sulley with some hope and cheer in his voice.

"What's that?" Randy asked smiling, thinking his friend was all better. Sulley turned around with an evil smile, his eyes were still red and yellow, black veins still surrounded around his eyes, and there was still some pus colored foam coming out his mouth.

"I was pretending you worthless gullible snake!" shouted Sulley in his creepy voice. Sulley was still a zombie, and that he was fake crying so someone would come down here.

"Now you're all mine" said Sulley as he licked his lips like he was ready to eat dinner. Randy gulped and tried to climb up the steps to get help, but zombie Sulley grabbed his foot.

"Oh no you don't. You're gonna stay down here and play with me" said the zombie version of Sulley as he tried dragging Randy down into the basement with him.

"Guys! Somebody help me!" shouted Randy. Sulley placed his hand around Randy's mouth and gagged him. Mike came out of the master bedroom to see what was going on and seeing Randy being dragged into the cellar by zombie Sulley.

"I'm coming!" shouted Mike. Randy then looked down and punched Sulley in the face. Sulley then bit Randy's hand when he tried to punch him again and he then ran out of the basement safely without any harm besides the bite. Mike looked down into the basement to see zombie Sulley.

"Why don't you come down here so we can play dodge ball with your stupid looking eye as the ball, pretty boy?" asked zombie Sulley mockingly.

"Sulley?" asked Mike.

"SULLEY'S NOT HERE YOU FRICKIN' IDIOT!" shouted zombie Sulley. Mike then gave an angry look and shut the door. He then went over towards the closet and brought out some nails, a hammer, locks and some chains. Mike used them to chain up the cellar door pretty good, and it was only halfway cracked every time zombie Sulley tried to come out through the crack.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Mike. Randy lied, hiding his bitten hand behind his back and shaking his head.

"Good, now keep an eye on him some more. We won't be long after that" said Mike as he returned to the master bedroom. Randy looked at his infected hand to see scales were rotting off, some pink skin was showing, pus formed around the teethmarks, and some black veins appeared as well.

"Oh, this is so not good" said Randy with sweat trickling down his forehead.

**A/N: Now that was awesome! The horror continues. Randy fell for the old 'Faking crying' or 'Pretending your feelings are hurt' trick and now he's been bitten by zombie Sulley. Lots more will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. We're Gonna Get You

** A/N: In this chapter will be one of my favorite elements from a scary movie, and Sulley is gonna be the one to use that element in this chapter in his zombie form. So in the last chapter, zombie Sulley bit Randy's hand and now it's become infected and he's on the verge of becoming a zombie like Sulley. Anyways, lots more stuff is gonna come in this chapter, and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

In the master bedroom of the cabin, Mike and the others (excluding Randy and Sulley who was now an evil zombie) were watching as Art flipped through the sketchbook and looked to find if there was a solution to curing Sulley of his zombie form.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mike asked.

"Of course I know what it is that I'm doing, it just takes me a while to translate, that's all. How's Randy doing out there by the way?" asked Art.

"He's doing pretty good, I just saved him from zombie Sulley's attack, so I'm sure he's doing okay with watching over him" Mike said as he looked at the closed door of the master bedroom.

"Mike, are you positive that Randy's doing okay on his own with watching our zombified friend?" asked Squishy.

"Calm down, he's fine" Mike said.

Meanwhile, Randy was sitting down on the floor against the counter in the middle of the kitchen that was one part of the living room as well. The purple reptilian monster gripped his left hand that Sulley had bitten and wouldn't stop twitching, the skin was pink because the scales have rotten off, light and dark green colored pus surrounded the bite marks that had dried blood surrounding them, black veins were surrounding the entire hand, and it was twitching uncontrollably. Randy stared and whimpered at the hand that was bitten and was on the brink of tears.

"Why me? Oh God, why me?" asked Randy as he looked as his infection went up to his elbow. He then heard chuckling and looked to the chained up cellar door. It was halfway cracked open and Sulley was peering through the hole and his fingers were clawing at the wooden floor of the cabin. Then, the zombie Sulley began singing a little tune that was creeping Randy out.

"We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep" said the zombie. He kept singing and singing it to Randy and he only winced and his hand kept twitching as well.

"Stop it, stop it please" said Randy.

"We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep" Sulley kept singing and singing.

"Please shut up!" Randy shouted.

"We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep" sang Sulley over and over again. Randy spotted a jigsaw by his side near a wooden chair that fell over. He picked it up with his non-infected hand and held it over his infected hand. Sulley stopped singing and looked at Randy.

"Don't you do it, you filthy purple snake! Don't cut it off!" shouted the zombie. Randy was shaking and his heart was racing, he realized what he was about to was dangerous, but it was the only way to stop the infection, and he didn't want to become a zombie. He looked over to zombie Sulley and gave an angry look.

"Screw you" he muttered and then began thrusting the saw back and forth across his infected arm.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" shouted Sulley. But Randy kept sawing at his arm and wouldn't stop at all. The purple reptilian began to feel even more pain as the saw dug deeper into his own flesh and began to scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted Randy. The lights in the cabin began to flicker and grow brighter and brighter until they all went out.

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, the entire Oozma Kappa frat looked around to see the lights were off and weren't coming back on at all.

"Great, first an ancient army comes back from the dead, Sulley gets turned into a zombie and attacks us, and now we've got no more power? Some spring break this is turning out to be" Terry said in annoyance as he flipped the light switch over and over, but no lights came on.

"Terry, calm down. The fuse-box is inside the cabin in the kitchen. So I can turn the power back on without having to worry about the zombies" Squishy said.

"But we can't go out into somewhere we can't see. Do you have any candles or flashlights in here?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, in this room underneath the bathroom sink" said Squishy. Mike and Don went straight for there and they took out some white candle sticks and two flashlights. Mike took the lighter out from where the candles were and lit a few of them up. Don turned on both the flashlights, giving them to the twins and Art. Mike gave the candles to Squishy and himself.

"I just hope Randy is doing okay in there as we speak" Art said as he closed the book and pointed his candle at the door to shed some light on the darkened room.

"I hope so too. Let's go find him and give him a candle until the lights come back on" Mike said nervously. They all then left the room and looked all around the darkened area.

"Randy? Where are ya, buddy?" Mike called out.

"In here" Randy said in the middle of sobbing.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Squishy asked as they entered the kitchen. They saw Randy facing the fridge and turned his head to his friends. Tears leaked down his face and he smiled weakly.

"I had to do it. I'm sorry. But I feel much better now" said Randy. Terry pointed his flashlight down to Randy's side to see his infected arm hanging from a single thread of flesh. The flesh snapped and his arm fell down on the floor for everyone to see and gaze upon in horror.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shouted everyone except for Randy. Squishy then went over to the fuse box which was by the fridge and the lights came back on.

"Hang on pal, it's gonna be fine" said Mike in a comforting voice as he took the first aid kit and took out some disinfecting wipes and gauze.

"Fine? We're being surrounded by zombies, one of our friends just became a zombie and to top it all off... Randy just sawed off his arm! You still think we're fine!?" shouted Terri in outrage.

** A/N: Randy just sawed his own arm off, but the good news is, since he's reptilian, he can grow his tail, and limbs back! So he can grow a new uninfected arm! So that's good! But still, he sawed his arm off because he didn't want to be a zombie and infect anyone else. Also, the song 'We're gonna get you' the one that Sulley sang was from 'Evil Dead', both the remake and the original versions of that film. Lots more to come in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Randy meet Zombie Randy

** A/N: The horror continues! Happy Halloween everyone! This chapter is where things sort of get out of hand a little bit for the gang as Randy has sawed off his infected arm after Sulley bit on it. Hope you all have a nice Halloween with this chapter, and eat lots of candy. I don't plan on doing any trick or treating since I'm too old. I plan to watch 'The Conjuring' with my mother while my sister goes out with some friends. Now, let's go! Enjoy!**

Randy kept the pressure on his arm until he realized it stopped bleeding and placed the sponge down.

"Randy, don't stop! Put that sponge back on your arm!" Mike said in horror.

"Mike, it's alright. Look" Randy said as he pointed to his arm. The bone and flesh began growing back, and so were a new set of scales. Soon, within a matter of a minute, Randy's arm had been regenerated.

"See? Good as new" Randy said with a smile of confidence. The purple reptilian then started moving his arm and wiggling his fingers to test them out and they were working pretty nicely.

"Hehehehehehehehe" came a sinister giggle. Mike and the others looked at the cellar door to see Sulley peering out of it once again in his evil zombie form.

"We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep" Sulley began to sing again, over and over again. Mike walked over to the cellar door and got his foot ready.

"Keep your yap shut, zombie boy!" Mike exclaimed before shoving his foot down on the door and forced zombie Sulley back down to the basement.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Squishy as he blew out the candles and turned off the flashlights that were used to see in the dark when Randy's screaming shut all the cabin's lights off.

"We wait until the sun comes up" Art said as he shut the book.

"He's right. There's no other way out of this except for patience. If we can wait as long as possible until the sun comes up, the zombies will go away, Sulley will go back to normal and we'll all be fine" Mike said.

"But Mike, it's 2:53 right now. The sun doesn't come up until 8:30" Don said.

"Then we've gotta do what we can to keep ourselves safe" Mike said. The cyclops then turned to Squishy.

"Did your mom ever keep any weapons in here?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, but she always kept them in the attic" said the smaller pink skinned monster. He pointed up to a rope hanging from the middle of the roof. Randy pulled on the rope and down came a flight of stairs.

"I hope these are good weapons" Randy said as he climbed up the stairs first. Everyone else followed.

What they didn't realize though, was Randy's old and infected arm was growing bone and infected flesh as well.

Meanwhile in the attic, there wasn't anything to see since it was really dark in there. Terry spotted a light switch and flicked it. The room was now illuminated, and revealed lots of guns of every kind.

"Wow" said Terri with a wide eye in bewilderment.

"I know, my dad used to be a big time hunter before he died" Squishy said.

"Take any weapon you want, as long as you're using it to kill zombies and nothing else" Mike said. Everyone rushed over to the wall and picked out their guns.

Back downstairs, Sulley was peeking out of the basement door and looked at the infected arm now becoming an infected zombie Randy.

"I smell a new playmate coming" said zombie Sulley to himself after a slight chuckle. The head was now materialized and it looked down to the zombie version of Sulley. Sulley stuck one arm out the door and pointed up to the attic.

"Up there. Feast on their souls on your heart's content" said zombie Sulley. The zombie clone Randy walked up the stairs.

In the attic, everyone got their own guns. They were all shotguns and they were in pretty good condition.

"Alright, let's kick some zombie tail" Mike said before loading up his gun. Terry then felt something pierce his arm.

"OW! Alright, who fired?" asked Terry. He looked at his bleeding shoulder and pulled out a nail.

"What on earth?" Mike asked.

"Behind you" said a voice that sounded like two were talking at once. They all turned around to see the zombie version of Randy holding a nail gun.

"Heeeeeeeeeeee'rrrrrrrrrrrrres Randy!" shouted the zombie clone.

"Take cover!" shouted Mike. Everybody hid behind some boxes as Randy shot nail after nail out the gun. The zombie Randy felt something pierce his abdomen and looked down to see a hole in it.

"There's only room for one Randy Boggs in this world" Randy said as he stepped out of his hiding spot with smoke coming out his gun, he was the one who fired the shot.

"I agree, so that means one of us must die. I like to think it will be you" said the zombie as he raised the nail gun up to the original Randy.

"Say goodbye, Mr. Goody-two-shoes" said the zombie as he got ready to pull the trigger on the nail gun. Loud bangs could be heard and then the zombie screamed and fell to the floor. Terry and Terri were the ones who fired their guns.

"Not this time you waste of lizard flesh" Terri growled deeply. Everybody stared at the dead body of the zombie clone of their friend in horror.

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Randy as he approached the body and poked at it with his gun.

"My guess, it grew from the hand you cut off" said Mike. Everyone then looked at the attic exit as soon as they began to hear what sounded like a running chainsaw.

"Squishy, did your mom keep any tools in this cabin?" asked Don.

"Yeah but she kept them... in the cellar" said Squishy. Everyone ran downstairs, leaving the body of zombie Randy to rot. They all then looked at the basement door that was shut all the way and Sulley wasn't peering out the door anymore. They all took a deep breath and began walking away.

"Guess it was just our imaginations" said Art. They then saw a chainsaw blade come out the wooden door and cut up the chains, sending sparks flying as the chains were being cut.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed. Soon, the chains were taken off and the door flung open. Zombie Sulley came out with a red chainsaw with a silver blade.

"You didn't think I'd miss out on all the fun, now did ya?" asked the zombie Sulley. Soon, the furniture barricades were being knocked to the ground to see zombies sticking their heads and arms out the windows.

"We're screwed aren't we?" asked Terry.

"Totally screwed, buddies" said Art.

**A/N: So... A zombie clone of Randy was born from the hand he cut off, but luckily Terry and Terri killed it off, and now Sulley broke out of the basement using a chainsaw. Yep, zombies can use chainsaws, who knew? Lots more to come in the next update! Please review, thanks.**

** Happy Halloween!**


	8. Burning Down the Cabin

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a super busy weekend. Also, here is what I think of 'The Conjuring'. SCARIEST. FREAKING. NOVIE. EVAR! (Not for me, but for my mom and sister, they were screaming like babies the whole entire time) Now that I got that out of my system, let's get to where we left off. So, zombie Randy grew from the arm Randy sawed off, and now he's dead. But zombie Sulley escaped using a chainsaw that was in the basement. Now we pick up right here. Enjoy!**

Sulley approached Mike, Randy and the other OK brothers with his chainsaw still running.

"We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep" sang Sulley again.

"I have so had enough of this" Mike said. He loaded his gun and shot Sulley. Zombie Sulley flinched and looked down at his belly to reveal a bullet hole with black blood coming out.

"Seriously?" asked Zombie Sulley.

"What? I was aiming for your wrist!" said Mike as he put more bullets into his gun.

"Sure you were" sneered the zombie as he raised his chainsaw up into the air.

"Time to say goodbye, Mikey boy" taunted the zombie. Mike then began holding the gun like a baseball bat and whacked him in the face. Making the chainsaw, and the zombie version of his once best friend fall to the ground.

"How do ya like that? Zombie boy?" asked Mike, taunting Zombie Sulley the same way he taunted Mike.

"Um, Mike" Randy piped in. He pointed at the chainsaw still running on the ground, only the blade went through the wooden floor and made a giant hole. The chainsaw fell right through the hole.

"Squishy, wasn't there a propane tank at the bottom of this cabin?" asked Art.

"Yeah" said Squishy silently. The chainsaw then hit the tank and it exploded. The entire cabin then began to set itself on fire.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" shouted Terry and Terri at once. The twins backed up, only for a zombie hand to touch their shoulder through the barricaded window. They turned around to see the zombie hand touching them.

"Aah!" they both shouted. Terri then loaded his gun and blew the hand off the arm and it landed on the floor, crawling around like a spider.

"That is so nasty" muttered Don with a disgusted look on his face as he tried to step on the hand, but it kept trying to get out of the way.

"This is like playing whack-a-mole with a faulty machine" Don commented as he kept trying and failing to step on the hand. Mike then pulled out a kitchen knife and pinned the hand to the floor.

"You can relax now, Don. It's not going anywhere for a while" Mike said.

"Relax? The cabin is on fire!" shouted Squishy in horror with his hands on the sides of his face.

"We can put it out, can't we?" asked Mike.

"Mom never kept any fire extinguishers in this cabin. She always kept them in the house" Squishy said as he loaded his gun and fired at the zombies repeatedly. Randy then pounced on Sulley onto the coffee table.

"Got ya!" said Randy. He then pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal rope. The purple lizard tied the zombie up to the coffee table.

"That should hold him for a while" said Randy.

"We're trying to make it out of this cabin alive, not dead" said Squishy in somewhat of an outrage.

"Come to think of it, with these zombies surrounding us and the basement causing this whole cabin to be set on fire. I don't think any of us are gonna make it out alive" Mike said in worry. The furniture began falling onto the floor again and zombies were crawling into the cabin through the windows.

"Start shooting!" Randy ordered. They all then began shooting the zombies as they came on in through the windows.

"Remember what they do in the movies! One clean shot to the head and it's all over!" shouted Mike. Everyone now was shooting at their heads and they died on impact. Terri then looked to the door.

"Guys! The zombies aren't blocking the door! We can get out now!" shouted the first twin. They all started running out the door. Zombie Sulley however broke free of his ropes and began running after them. The minute zombie Sulley tried to get out through the door, he froze and smoke came out of his pores.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It burns!" shouted the zombie. The others looked at the sight.

"What's going on?" asked Randy.

"The cabin must have some sort of protective charm on it. Nothing dead will leave the cabin" said Mike. Then, he got an idea.

"Guys, try and pull Sulley out the door!" shouted Mike.

"What?" everybody asked.

"Just trust me!" Mike said. They all then grabbed Sulley's wrists and pulled him out the cabin. Soon, Sulley was launched out the door looking like his old self.

"Sulley?" asked Art. He got up rubbing his head.

"I wasn't out drinking was I? Because I can only pray that this isn't a hangover" said Sulley in his normal voice. Only one talking at once.

"He's back!" shouted Squishy. Everyone began hugging him. Randy then looked to the one-eyed cyclops.

"How did you know?" asked Randy.

"I saw it off a movie once" said Mike.

"Thank God for horror movies then" said Terry. Mike then felt something grab his ankle. It was the evil Sulley that was pulled out of the original Sulley's body.

"We're not finished here yet! Mikey-boy!" said the zombie Sulley.

"MIKE!" they all shouted. They all watched in horror as Sulley's zombie alter-ego dragged his friend back into the burning cabin and then the door shut on them. Sulley ran up to the door and began pulling on it, but he pulled his hand back, hissing in pain because the fire made the door-knob so hot it burnt Sulley's paw.

"Ow!" shouted Sulley.

"We've gotta go back in there! Mike needs us!" Art said. But everyone then turned around to see more zombies come out of the ground and get ready to attack them.

"This is the worst Spring Break ever" said Terri.

"You said it" Sulley piped in as he took one gun from the twins and began firing at them. Everyone was only hoping Mike would get out of the burning cabin okay, and Zombie Sulley would be destroyed.

**A/N: Now (Singing voice) the cabin! The cabin's on fire! (Stops singing) and Sulley has been free of his evil zombie personality, but the zombie has dragged Mike back into the burning cabin. The fight will be coming up in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Sun comes up

** A/N: This is where things get super interesting. Mike vs Zombie Sulley after he dragged him back into the burning cabin. And Randy, the real Sulley and Oozma Kappa are outside shooting zombies. It's gonna be at least another hour until the sun comes up and all the zombies die for reals. Lots more to come in this update. Enjoy!**

Inside the burning cabin, Mike was being dragged down to the cellar by the evil zombie counterpart of his best friend.

"You're gonna die here you pathetic nerd!" said the zombie. Mike then grabbed onto the sofa and it slowed down zombie Sulley's pulling by a lot. Mike then spotted a shiny kitchen knife and picked it up.

"I've had enough of this crap" the cyclops muttered. He lunged the knife into zombie Sulley's hand and he screamed really loud. But zombie Sulley still gripped onto Mike's ankle really tightly and they fell down into the burning basement together.

Outside the cabin, everyone was shooting zombies in their heads and faces, it was enough to kill them.

"How long until the sun comes up and we can be done here?" shouted Randy. Squishy looked at his watch to see 7:00 on it.

"Another hour and thirty minutes!" Squishy shouted as he now began beating at one of the zombie's heads like it was a pinata. Sulley then looked at the RV.

"Let's show them some proper motor power" muttered the blue behemoth. Sulley shot a bullet at the one zombie that was blocking his way, and it killed it. He then began running towards the mobile home, but all of a sudden it exploded into flames. Sulley was blown away from the explosion and knocked out because his head hit a rock that was sticking out of the dirt.

Back in the cellar, Mike was now throwing the many items that were in the jars on the shelves at the zombie clone of Sulley. They all broke when they hit his face.

"Now you're gonna get it!" shouted the evil clone. He picked up an entire shelf and threw it at Mike. The shelf missed Mike, but it caught his left hand and trapped it underneath the shelf. Mike was now trapped and the zombie was walking slowly towards Mike as he was trying to pull his hand free.

Meanwhile, Randy ran over to the unconscious Sulley and placed his head in his lap and continued to fire at the many zombies that slowly approached them.

"How did they do that!? That's impossible!" shouted Randy as he shot and shot at the zombies. From behind the burning RV came a zombie holding a red tank of gas and another one holding a lit match in his hand.

"Okay, I officially stand corrected" said Randy with annoyance and a groan afterward, and putting a bullet into one of the zombie's eye sockets.

"How long now?" asked Don as he now was using a piece of firewood to beat the zombie's face in.

"Twenty five minutes!" shouted Squishy.

"Wow, time flies when you're killing zombies, huh?" asked Terri.

"You said it bro" replied Terry.

Back inside the cellar, Mike saw the chainsaw zombie Sulley used to escape the cellar. Mike then used his foot to lift the shelf off his hand and run over towards the chainsaw and pick it up. The green cyclops then revved it up and revved it up as zombie Sulley continued to slowly approach him.

Back outside, Randy kept shooting and shooting as well as everyone else. But now they were outnumbered and were about to face certain death until one of them saw something. It was an orange beam of sun appearing out from above the trees.

"The sun's coming up!" Art cheered.

Downstairs, Mike placed his thumb on the 'On' switch after the saw was all revved up.

"I will feast on your soul" rasped zombie Sulley. Mike flipped the switch and lifted the saw up.

"Feast on this, mother fricker!" shouted Mike as he lunged the chainsaw blade into the zombie's stomach and work it's way up to his chest. The zombie screamed and screamed and screamed.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Mike until he made the blade cut the zombie clone of Sulley in half and die completely and fall to the floor.

"You we're a real pain in my butt when this whole zombie invasion thing started anyways" Mike muttered. He then turned the chainsaw off and threw it to the side and climbed up the cellar stairs. Mike took the coffee table and threw it at the door, causing it to fall down. The little green cyclops then saw the box Art found and picked it up.

"Freedom!" Mike shouted. As soon as he was outside the cabin and on the sweet dirt, the sun was now shining at it's fullest and the zombies turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

"It's over" Mike muttered loudly enough for everyone to look at him. Sulley just woke up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened? Did we win?" Sulley asked. Mike chuckled a bit and spoke as he fiddled around with the box.

"Yeah, we did buddy" Mike said. He handed the box to his friend and he took it.

"We should probably get rid of this, to make sure no one will go through anything like this again" said Sulley. Everyone nodded in agreement. Mike looked over to the lake that was close by the cabin and nodded to Sulley slightly. Everyone then walked over to the dock and then Sulley spoke.

"Goodbye forever, box" said Sulley before tossing it into the lake really far. A splashing noise was made and the box sunk to the bottom of the lake. The frat brothers then took a big breath and then let it out.

"Let's go home" they all said in unison. The seven of them began walking towards Monstropolis and back to Monsters University.

At the bottom of the lake, the box somehow began playing it's little tune of 'Pop goes the weasel' and the sides were open to reveal the little black carousel moving around. The tune then stopped and the box closed.

** (Epilogue)**

A tall figure wearing a dark brown cloak with a hood over his head walked towards the burning cabin and RV. A mechanical hand replaced his right hand, and in his left he held a 12 gauge double barreled Remington.

"Somebody's been here already, and the zombies seem to be all dead" said the cloaked figure. He then used his robot hand to lift up his hood to reveal a human male head to have messy black hair, slightly tan skin, his face was all dirtied up, and there was a cut on his left cheek.

"Groovy" he said in a deep voice.

** -Cast-**

** (Now Playing: Dry Hump by Randroid Music)**

** Mike – Billy Crystal **

** Sulley – John Goodman **

** Randy – Steve Buscemi**

** Art – Charlie Day**

** Terry – Dave Foley**

** Terri – Sean Hayes**

** Squishy – Peter Sohn**

** Don – Joel Murray**

** Ash Williams (Cameo) – Bruce Campbell**

** Shinigamilover2- You wanna know what happened before the AVPA story? Stay tuned to find out.**

** (The city of Monstropolis is on fire and Mike, Sulley, Randy, and teenaged Boo are walking through the streets)**

** Singing Voice: Angel, Angel, what have I done?**

** (Mike points up to reveal an F-15 eagle all weather fighter jet coming straight towards them and turning into a giant robot)**

** Singing voice: I've faced the quakes, the winds, the fire.**

** (The jet robot pulls out a purple glowing Samurai sword and begins charging at the three monsters and human. Mike, Sulley, Randy, and Boo hug each other, preparing to die)**

** Singing voice: I've conquered country crown and throne.**

** (A laser beam knocks the jet robot down to the ground. The four friends look behind them)**

** Singing voice: Why can't I cross this river?**

** (Out of the smoke comes out Optimus Prime with his gun held up and Bumblebee and Ratchet are at his side with their guns raised)**

** Singing voice: Pay no mind to the battles you've won.**

** (Mike, Sulley, Boo, and Randy's faces light up with hope as Optimus gets down on one knee and looks down at them)**

** Singing voice: It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle.**

** (Optimus places his hand down and the four friends hop onto the giant robot's hand)**

** Singing voice: Open your heart and hands my son. Or you'll never make it over the river.**

** (Optimus places Mike and Sulley on his right shoulder, and Randy and Boo on his left shoulder. Optimus then looks at the other side of the city to reveal a shadow coming out the smoke)**

** Singing voice: It'll take a lot more than words and guns.**

** (The shadow reveals to be Megatron, who's hole in his head is now gone and can turn into a Cybertronian fighter tank now)**

** Singing voice: A whole lot more than riches and muscle.**

** (Megatron and Optimus growl and gaze angrily at one another)**

** Singing voice: The hands of the many must join as one.**

** (Megatron looks behind him to reveal several construction vehicles and they all form together to turn into a giant lion looking Decepticon named 'Devastator')**

** Singing voice: And together, we'll cross the river.**

** (Three bigger Autobots come behind Optimus and the one in the middle nods to Optimus who nods back)**

** Singing voice: It'll take a lot more than words and guns. A whole lot more than riches and muscle.**

** (The bulky Autobot turns into a Triceratops, the slender one turns into a Pterodactyl, and the middle and larger one turns into a T-Rex who roars and breaths fire at the screen)**

** Singing voice: The hands of the many must join as one. And together we'll cross the river.**

** (Music stops playing)**

** Text: MI: Transformers: Dawn of the Dead.**

** Text: To be posted tomorrow**

** (The text for 'To be posted tomorrow' shape-shifts into the Autobot symbol, but then a bang is heard and the Autobot symbol is crushed, and the pieces form the Decepticon symbol)**

** A/N: This is what comes up next! And this is something awesome! It even has Teenaged Boo in it! I am obsessed with 'Transformers' and I used to collect the toys when I was younger. I still have Optimus Prime and Megatron action figures in my closet. Anyways, more to come in the new story tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
